grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Exotic Spice
}} |webisodes = |comics = Issue 1 |people = Freddy Calvert Rosalee Calvert Monroe Nick Burkhardt Hank Griffin Bud Wurstner Juliette Silverton Sean Renard |others = Clint Vickers Joshua Hall Barry Kellogg Angelina Lasser Edgar Waltz Catherine Schade Adalind Schade Ian Harmon Leroy Estes John Oblinger Matthew Ryan Gilko Al the Tow Truck Driver |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |comicimage = Issue_1_Exotic_Spice_&_Tea_Shop.png }} The Exotic Spice & Tea Shop is a specialty herb and tea shop owned and operated by Rosalee Calvert. Its former owner, and Rosalee's brother, Freddy Calvert, was murdered in the shop by two Skalengecks searching for Jay. The shop features an array of herbs, spices, and teas that can be used for a variety of concoctions meant to help, heal, or harm an individual. The shop doubles as a type of Wesen clinic, with Rosalee serving as an apothecary of sorts to the community. The shop also serves as a base of operations for Nick and his friends, the other being the Trailer. At one point, the shop also featured "exotic" ingredients, namely human organs. After the events of , the shop no longer sold them. Appearances Season 1 Monroe visits the shop at Nick's behest and purchases some Gallenblase for $300. He give this to Nick who after confirming its validity, enters the shop and intimidates Freddy into giving up his contacts. Nick tells Freddy that he no longer deals in human organs. Freddy is murdered in the shop by Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall two Jay addicts searching for his supply of the drug. Rosalee goes to the shop with Nick and Woges at the spot where her brother died, revealing her Fuchsbau nature to Nick, and discovering his Grimm status. Nick brings Monroe to the Spice Shop to try and identify what the culprits were seeking. Monroe identifies the vials of Jay as a Wesen painkiller that can be used "recreationally". On the way out of the cellar, Rosalee stops Monroe and Woges, Monroe then also Woges. Rosalee explains that she wanted to make sure Monroe knew her brother. While Rosalee is tidying the cellar, Clint and Joshua return, she escapes after stabbing Joshua with a box cutter. Monroe and Rosalee are at the shop when Sgt Wu walks in and collapses, they call Nick and start to make the cure, which they, along with Nick, administer to Wu before taking him back to his apartment. Rosalee is fixing up the shop when Monroe comes in. He has a bouquet of flowers and hands them to her. He says they are for saving his life and that he knows it's not equal trade. Rosalee says she plans to stay in Portland, and has decided to reopen the shop. Monroe is glad, he says he has the rest of the day off and would like to help put things right in the shop Rosalee and Monroe are in the shop when Nick calls about the Seltenvogel, Robin Steinkellner. On Nick's next call they read out the instructions for safely removing the Unbezahlbar from one of the Shop's books. Nick calls about Sergeant Wu's collapse and she realises that he needs the antidote to Zaubertrank 23, which she concocts. She realizes that this is what's affecting Hank so makes some more and with Monroe and Nick leaves to administer the cure. An old boyfriend of Rosales's surprises her in the shop. He is not just any old flame, but Ian Harmon one of the Laufer leaders and he has been shot by Edgar Waltz, a Hundjäger in the service of the Verrat. Rosalee calls Monroe for assistance to treat his wound, and then calls Nick to help deal with Waltz. Monroe takes Ian to safety while Nick hunts Waltz. Rosalee is captured by Waltz in the shop after she has obtained false papers for Ian from Reginald, and forced at gun point to tell Monroe to bring Ian to the shop in 15 minutes or he will be killed. Nick arrives and claims to have Ian. Monroe then arrives and also claims to have Ian. Waltz tells Rosalee that he is going to kill her Fuchsbau boyfriend, to which Rosalee says she didn't call a Fuchsbau. Monroe proves the truth of her statement by wogeing, surprising Waltz so Rosalee can throw ghost pepper in his face and allow Nick, Monroe and Ian to disarm Waltz before Ian kills him. Monroe then removes the body. Nick brings Adalind's cat to the shop, so that Rosalee and Monroe can test it for what has been done to Juliette. Season 2 Rosalee calls Nick from the shop to tell him that they have finished the potion to stop Juliette's memory loss, and it will only remain effective for 16 hours. Catherine Schade threatens Rosalee whilst picking up the ingredients for the Heart Purification Potion. Monroe, who was in the back, comments that she was lucky he didn't rip her throat out. Adalind's cat escapes from its cage, wreaks havoc and scares Rosalee before escaping from the shop as Monroe arrives. Monroe has come to invite Rosalee on a picnic, an offer she accepts. When they they return from the picnic, Rosalee starts kissing Monroe much to his surprise. While they are kissing Nick calls Monroe to ask about the symptoms of Fluvus Pestilentia, and Monroe realises that Rosalee has been infected. He urgently questions her about a cure, and is pleased to learn that all the required ingredients are in the shop. Monroe is making the cure when Nick and Hank bring in Ryan Gilko, the Stangebär for treatment. Monroe and Hank administer the cure to Ryan while Nick goes to retrieve Rosalee who, in her delirium, has escaped. Nick brings the unconscious Rosalee back to the shop where the cure is successfully administered. David Esquibel is seen sitting on the roof watching the action. Monroe agrees to look after the shop while Rosalee goes away to look after her sick aunt. In order to fool the Konigschlange Arbok's senses, Monroe makes some Dead Faint Potion so that Nick and Hank can capture the people who want Monroe dead. Monroe, who is looking after the shop for Rosalee, inadvertently uses the wrong ingredient in a potion he is making for Leroy Estes, a Mauzhertz with balance problems. He later has to make the cure for the problem caused by this mistake. Captain Renard twice visits the shop for help dealing with his obsession about Juliette. Monroe warns him that it could become dangerous for anyone that gets in his way. He does not tell Monroe who is the object of his obsession, and Monroe does not recognize him. Monroe is still minding the shop, and Nick visits and asks if Monroe can make a truth serum for Wesen. Monroe makes some Serum Exomologesis and Nick leaves. Renard and Juliette enter the shop and begin kissing. Monroe comes out from the back and initially sees Renard kissing an unknown woman. When Juliette turns round, Monroe recognizes her and the episode ends. This episode begins where the previous one ended, with Monroe recognizing Juliette in Renard's arms. Juliette realizes that Monroe has recognized her, and flees without saying anything. Rosalee who has returned from nursing her Aunt, tells Monroe and Nick that the Royal in Portland must have been the one that Catherine Schade made the Heart Purification Potion for, and that he was the one who woke Juliette. Monroe then realises that Sean Renard is the Royal in Portland. All three of them study the books to find the recipe for an Infatuation Cure. Monroe finds the recipe, but realizes that they need the source of the original infection, which was Adalind's cat Majique, who had escaped and been run over . There is, however, an alternative which causes Monroe to exclaim "Oh dude" to Nick. Rosalee prepares the potion but before Nick can drink it, he is called away. Nick returns with Renard and Juliette and Rosalee makes a second batch of the potion and Nick takes it, and then falls over and turns red, the same thing that happened to Renard when he took his potion. As Nick is unconscious from drinking the potion , Juliette wants to call 9-1-1, but Monroe dissuades her. Nick recovers consciousness and Rosalee takes Renard and Juliette into the back room. When they have left, Monroe takes some of Nick's blood and then follows them. Rosalee mixes Nick's blood into Juliette's part of the cure, then both her and Renard drink the cure. Juliette leaves and Nick follows her, without her knowledge to ensure she arrives home safely. A group of concerned wesen gather in the shop to demand that something is done about the crime spree of Cole Pritchard, Krystal Fletcher and Gus Campbell. They say that Freddy would know what to do. Rosalee says that she knows what to do, and they leave satisfied. Rosalee calls De Groot and reports the breach of the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. Juliette visits Rosalee at the spice shop to see if she knows what the ghostly figures she keeps seeing are. Rosalee does not, but agrees to go home with Juliette to see if she can identify them. Hank brings Nick to the shop, at his insistence, after he was blinded by Andre. Once there they determine that they are dealing with a Jinnamuru Xunte. Rosalee prepares the cure except for the final ingredient - one of Andre's eyes removed whilst fully woged. When Hank is told where the carjacked car has been found, Nick deduces that Andre will be found at Casey's house and all four head there. Rosalee and Monroe are chatting in the shop when Juliette enters. The ghosts have sharpened and she has recognised them as being images of Nick while wet. Monroe recalls that it was raining when she fell into her coma . They agree to accompany Juliette home to see if they can identify any images. Nick, Monroe and Hank wait for Rosalee to return from jury duty. They tell her that they suspect that defense attorney Barry Kellogg is a Ziegevolk, using his pheromones to influence the jury. Rosalee agrees and says that it also explains her feeling unwell. She finds a recipe for Geruck Gland Neutralizing Potion and they proceed to manufacture it. When the jury brings in a jury verdict against Don Nidaria, Kellog's client, Rosalee, Monroe, Nick, Hank and Bud celebrate in the back room. Kellog then enters the shop looking for help, as he is losing his powers and does not know why. He recognises Rosalee, woges and attacks her, causing Monroe to woge and throw him into a shelf of supplies. Nick arrests him for attacking Rosalee, explaining that no one will believe his story. Nick enters the shop to question Rosalee about Gluhenvolk. She tells him that they were hunted for their skins and she thought that they were extinct. When Nick tells her about the cow ovaries, she realises that there are two of them, and the female is pregnant. Monroe enters to be told about the Gluhenvolk and is surprised to learn that they are not extinct. In the back room Nick, Monroe and Rosalee deduce where the Gluhenvolk are to be found, and all three leave on an aid mission. Monroe and Rosalee are in the shop investigating Musai when Juliette comes in and asks for the key to the trailer. Monroe after prompting from Rosalee gives it to her. When Juliette returns, Rosalee has determined that there is no cure that she can make for the effect, but theorizes that as it simulates love, that maybe true love is the cure. When Juliette returns, she explains this theory to her and all three leave to find Nick. Rosalee is working in the shop when Monroe, Bud and Juliette walk in. Monroe explains that Juliette wants to see them woge and they thought the shop was the best place, since if medical attention was required, it would be available. Rosalee agrees and woged first, followed by Bud and Monroe. Having determined that they are dealing with a Cracher-Mortel, Rosalee finds a possible cure. When Nick and Hank bring an unconscious Al to the shop they try the cure and it is successful. Nick questions Al and realises that the container yard is a possible location for Baron Samedi's zombie store. Season 3 Monroe, Rosalee and Juliette return to the shop to make more of the cure for the zombies. When Monroe breaks a glass container and some fumes spread, Rosalee realizes that they can produce an airborne cure. Monroe, Rosalee, Juliette, Hank, and Renard return to the shop with an unconscious Nick. They give Nick another shot of antidote, and eventually he starts to get better. The friends also discuss what they are going to do about what Nick did when he was in his zombie state. Rosalee, Monroe, Juliette, Nick, and Hank look through the books to find the weird cause of death of some Blutbaden. Rosalee locates a entry made on a mushroom called the 'Black Despair' that only grows in the forests on Germany. Nick, Hank, and Monroe depart the shop to try and find Monroe's Blutbaden friend before it is too late. Nick and Hank meet Rosalee and Monroe at the shop to have the 'birds and biene' Wesen talk. Rosalee and Monroe explain the whole Wesen situation, about how if both your parents are Wesen, you are too, etc. They also explain Grausen to them and how they are usually dealt with by the Wesen Council. After Nick and Hank leave, Rosalee exclaims that she needs to inform the council about Daniel Keary being a Grausen because it's the best way to deal with this issue. Webisodes Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud Wurstner shows up at the spice shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend," and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 2, "A Helping Hand" Rosalee employs the help of Monroe in making the hair regrowth formula. Monroe does not exactly follow Rosalee's instructions. Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend." Rosalee also tries Monroe's "creative" baking, which involved making a dandelion-seaweed cookie. Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Rosalee and Monroe say that they know what the cure is for Bud, and that his hair looks okay. Bud brings in John Oblinger, who is also suffering from extreme hair growth. Rosalee and Monroe then have to wash the cure into both Bud and John's hair. See also *[http://www.nbc.com/grimm/exclusives/spice-shop/ Exotic Tea & Spice Shop, in NBC.com]